


Father

by romanticalgirl



Series: Revisionist History [12]
Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unseen scenes from season two</p><p>Episode: Uncharted Waters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 9/1/01

Pacey sat down on one of the stools lining the counter and rested his head in his hands. Joey looked at him, waiting for the smart-ass comment. When none came, she moved closer, setting a Coke in front of him. "How was fishing?"

"Fine." 

"Catch anything?" 

"Hell." 

"Dawson and Jack?" 

"No. They were fine. They hate each other because they both have a thing for you. That's their own problem." 

"So?" 

"So?" He shook his head. "Leave me alone, Potter." 

"What?" 

"You say 'so' like if it doesn't have to do with your stupid drama, it means nothing in the scheme of things. Well, you'll have to forgive me for having a life that has absolutely nothing to do with you." 

She crossed her arms over her chest defensively. "Sorry I asked." 

He didn't watch as she walked away, ignoring her as she moved behind the counter helping everyone else. Finally, she stopped in front of him again. 

"You want another drink?" 

"Got anything stronger?" 

"Afraid not." 

"Damn." He shrugged. "Sure." 

"This one's gonna cost you." 

"Fine." He started to reach for his wallet when she put a bill down in front of him. Instead of a price, it simply said, "Tell me." 

"My dad." He shrugged. "What else? Pacey Witter failed to live up to his father's expectations yet again. No big surprise there." 

"What happened?" 

"I'm just a screw-up. Didn't you hear? It's in all the papers. I'm not like Dawson; don't have my life mapped out. Don't know what I'm going to be or do. I get nice, upstanding citizens in trouble, like that English teacher I spread all those lies about. I get lousy grades when I'm not getting laid; I don't want to be a cop; I'm not Doug." Pacey smirked at his Coke. "You want me to go on? Because the list is pretty much endless when it comes to all the stuff I'm not." 

"Your dad's an ass." 

"Yeah, well, that doesn't make it any easier." 

"It should." 

"Does knowing your dad did what he did on purpose make it any easier to deal with, Jo?" 

She bristled at the mention of her father, moving away from him. He sighed and finished his drink, sliding off the stool and heading toward the door. He had just pushed it open when she caught up with him, her hand resting on his arm. "No. It doesn't." 

"I just don't know what I did, you know?" He let her draw him to a nearby table, glad that most of the crowd was gone. "I mean, when did I screw up so badly, Jo? You've known me forever. When was the breaking point?" Sighing, he moved the salt and pepper shakers around. "I just wish I knew what it was I had to do to make him look at me like he was proud of me." 

"I wish you could realize that his opinion isn't important, Pacey." She watched his eyes flare with anger, as if she were discounting him and shook her head. "Hear me out. Your father obviously doesn't know a damn thing about you. He's like my dad. My dad has missed so much of my life, but he did it by getting carted off to jail, so at least he has some sort of an excuse. Your dad didn't have to leave, he just stopped seeing you. He sees this image of you, but it's not you. Not even if he's convinced you it is." 

He didn't say anything as she took the shakers out of his hands and moved them back to the center of the table. 

"Does your dad have any idea that you're doing well in school this year? Does he have any idea that you have a girlfriend who's crazy about you? Does he have any idea you're the sole reason we all managed to pass that damn English test? Does he really know anything about you, Pace?" 

"He knows" 

"He knows what he thinks is true and that's what he believes. And it has absolutely nothing to do with the reality that is Pacey Witter." 

"I wish I could believe that." 

"You should." Joey grinned at him impishly. "I mean, if I can say it when I'm your number one enemy" 

He rested his hand lightly on top of hers. "I don't think we've been enemies for a long time, have we?" 

"I don't know. We make pretty good enemies." She drew on the table with her finger, watching as he seemed to deflate a little again as he stared out the plate glass window. "So, did you catch anything?" 

"Yup." 

"What?" 

"Prize-winning fish." 

"And even that didn't?" 

"He said something along the lines of enjoying the one victory I did manage, since he doubted I'd have another." Pacey shrugged. "My dad's a real dickhead." 

"Yeah." Joey bit her lower lip, staring down at her moving fingers. "We've both got prize-winning fathers, don't we?" 

He grinned. "No kidding. One on each side of the law." 

She smiled as well as she got up from the table. "Speaking of fathers, mine pretty much left us living hand to mouth, so I'd better get back to work." 

She walked around him, stopping when he grabbed her wrist. "Jo?" 

She looked over her shoulder, trying to hide the grin that threatened. "Yeah?" 

"Thank you. For, you know, understanding. And for reminding me that I'm not as bad as my press would have me believe." 

"Oh, you are," she assured him. "But I like to make you feel good about yourself before I destroy you completely." 

He cocked an eyebrow, the leer shining in his eyes. "You gonna take me down?" 

"In your dreams." She pulled her wrist from his grasp and headed back to the counter. 

Pacey stood up, his smile contagious. "Damn. I guess Dawson was right, I do talk in my sleep." 

She whipped her cleaning rag in his direction, laughing as he danced out of the way of it, heading toward the door.


End file.
